1. Technical Field
The techniques described herein relate to signal buffers and in particular to a high frequency smart buffer.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In previous versions of a high frequency buffer, the push-pull output buffer is biased at a fixed condition. This makes the trade-off difficult in circuit design. If the biasing of the buffer is low then the buffer can not drive a heavy capacitive load at high frequency. If the biasing current is high it wastes current when the output capacitance to be driven is low.